


Tulin pitkin Turun tietä

by Grazioso



Series: Kukot tunkiolla [2]
Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Fluff, Ja siis ihan oikeasti fluff, Kukot tunkiolla, M/M, Oh well :'), Soft!Rahi, Tää menee jo lähes siirapin puolelle
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grazioso/pseuds/Grazioso
Summary: Lammio painautui Rahikaista vasten, hautasi huokaisten kasvonsa toisen kaulalle. Kuului pieni peiton kahaisu, kun luutnantti kietoi jalkansa toisen ympärille. Rahikainen hymisi hyvillään, tiukensi otettaan toisesta.//Rahikainen tekee yöllisen vierailun komppanianpäällikön korsuun.





	Tulin pitkin Turun tietä

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä on tosiaan 1.9.2018 kirjoittamani iltasatu Ahvenasquadille (ja tietysti muillekin, jotka ovat Kukko!fluff- nälkäisiä). Enjoy! <3

 

Iltahämärä oli jo aikoja sitten vaihtunut hiljaiseen, tähtitaivaan peittämään yöhön. Kuura oli jo laskeutunut maahan, ja ilmassa tuoksui loppusyksyn raikkaus ja tulevan talven ensi merkit. Yöpakkaset olivat pikkuhiljaa alkaneet tehdä tuloaan, eikä Rahikainen rehellisesti sanottuna odottanut niitä kovinkaan innolla.

Komppanianpäällikön korsun ovea valaisi pieni öljylamppu, joka oli aseteltu tarkasti läheiseen maan kohoumaan. Se hiveli valollaan maan harmaantunutta - ehkä jo hieman valkoiseksikin kääntynyttä pintaa.

Rahikainen virnisti. Hän koitti kosmettunein sormin hipaista korsun oven pintaa, niin että ilmaan kaikui vain pieni karhea, vaimea ääni. Hän ei uskaltanut ihan vielä avata kyseistä ovea, vaikka mieli tekikin. Sää ulkona oli vaihtunut viileästä suorastaan jäätävän kylmäksi, eikä Rahikaisen oloa helpottanut lainkaan pieni viima, joka sai hänen suupielensä värähtämään. Tällä hetkellä hän kaipasi toisen kehon lämpöä enemmän kuin mitään muuta.

Korsun ovi päästi narisevan äänen, kun Rahikainen työnsi sen mahdollisimman hiljaa auki. Kaikkialla oli aivan pimeää, eikä hän kyennyt edes näkemään eteensä. Houkutus tulevasta lämmöstä ja mitä parhaimmasta - tosin varmaan myös hieman hämmentyneestä ja ärtyneestä - seurasta kannusti Rahikaista kuitenkin astumaan peremmälle.

Pimeys kietoutui hiljaisuuteen. Rahikainen sulki korsun oven hiljaa kiinni, niin ettei siitä kuulunut pihaustakaan. Lämmin olo valtasi hänen koko kehonsa, ja kylmä viimakin sai jäädä ulkopuolelle pauhaamaan. Korsussa kuului vain hiljainen, uninen tuhina sekä pihalta kantautuvat syysmyrskyn merkit.

Pikku hiljaa Rahikaisen silmät alkoivat tottua pimeään. Ensiksi kaikki oli pimeää ja hämärää, mutta lopulta kaikki alkoi selkiintymään. Hänen edessään seisoi yksinäinen, melkein hylätyn näköinen työpöytä sekä pari karttaa, joihin oli piirretty erilaisia reittejä sekä muistiinpanoja. Toisessa nurkassa oli pieni arkku, johon oli mitä luultavammin aseteltu vaatteita sun muuta henkilökohtaisempaa tavaraa.

Aikansa ympärille katseltuaan Rahikainen tärppäsi sen, minkä oli koko illan ajan halunnutkin nähdä - luutnantti Lammio nukkui sikeää unta viereisellä vuoteella. Yleensä niin ankaran ja pistävän perusilmeen omaavan luutnantin kasvot olivat nyt heltyneet unenomaiseen, rauhalliseen olemukseen. Kulmakarvojen välissä oli pieni ryppy, suu oli hieman avonainen. Sieltä ei kuitenkaan kuulunut kuorsausta - niin kuin useimmilla - ainoastaan pientä, melkein huomaamatonta tuhinaa. Vartalonsa luutnantti oli saanut jotenkin kummallisesti kerälle, ihan kuin toinen nukkuisi sikiöasennossa.

Rahikainen hymähti. Hän istuutui ääneti toisen viereen, varoen kuitenkaan herättämästä tuota. Pienikin vilkaisu luutnantin unen rauhoittamiin kasvoihin sai Rahikaisen sydämen tekemään pienen lisä hypähdyksen. Hento hymy hiipi hänen kasvoilleen, kun toinen kallisti päätään hieman. Rahikainen ei yksinkertaisesti voinut vastustaa kiusausta, joten hyvin pehmeästi ja hennosti hän nosti sormensa toisen poskelle. Luojan kiitos luutnantti ei kuitenkaan herännyt - ainoastaan vaihtoi hieman päänsä asentoa.

Hiljaa hyräillen Rahikainen alkoi ottamaan saappaitaan pois. Hän siveli niiden liukasta pintaa, pyrki pitämään kaikki toimensa äänettöminä ja sulavina. Hän ei missään nimessä halunnut herättää Lammiota suloisesta unimaailmastaan - ei ainakaan ihan vielä.

Hetken ajaksi korsun täytti Rahikaisen hiljainen hyräily, hänen vierellään nukkuvan luutnantin rauhallinen tuhina sekä ulkoa kantautuva tuulen ulvonta. Vaatteet kahisivat, kun Rahikainen oikoi ne siististi pinoon. Häntä ei todellakaan kiinnostanut kuunnella Lammion nalkutusta siitä, kuinka tärkeää oli huolehtia yleisestä siisteydestä ja tyylikkyydestä komppanianpäällikön korsussa. Paljon mieluummin hän nautti toisen lämpimästä kehosta, joka toivon mukaan olisi halukas painautumaan häntä vasten. Ainakin yleensä se oli - olihan Rahikainen monet kerrat joutunut jopa hieman ottamaan etäisyyttä Lammioon, toinen kun tuppautui unissaan kiertymään hänen päälleen niin tiukasti kuin oli vain mahdollista.

“Tuu tuu tupakkarulla...” Rahikainen hyräili hiljaa, samalla kun asetteli jalkansa pedin päätyyn, kurotti peiton päälleen ja lähes huomaamattomasti painautui nukkuvaa luutnanttia kohti. “...mistäs tiesit tänne tulla…”

“...tulin pitkin turun tietä…” rahikainen kuiskasi, osaksi laulaen ja osaksi vain puhuen. Samaan aikaan hän kääntyi katsomaan Lammion unisia kasvoja, jotka yhtäkkiä värähtivät huomattavasti.

“Hämäläisten härkätietä…” rahikainen hymähti hiljaa, kosketti Lammion heräämisen vuoksi rypistynyttä otsaa ja painoi kevyen suukon toisen poskelle. Hän antoi käsiensä silittää toisen kylkeä, niin että toinen varmasti tuntisi hänen kosketuksensa.

“Mit…” Lammi ähkäisi jostain unen ja valvetilan rajamailta. Luutnantti yritti nostaa katsettaan toisen rintakehältä, mutta Rahikainen oli nopeampi. Suudelma otsalle sai toisen jähmettymään, vaikka pehmeät huulet eivät siinä viipyilletkään kauaa. Sen sijaan ne johdattelivat tietään ensin nenänpäähän, ja lopulta karheille ja hiukan rohtuneille huulille.

“Mistäs tunsit meidän portin?” Rahikainen jatkoi lauluaan toisen huulia vasten, samaan aikaan kun kietoi käsivarsiaan paremmin toisen kapean kyljen ympärille. Hän onnistui jopa liu’uttamaan huuliaan luutnantin kaulalle, juuri siihen herkkään kohtaan josta Lammio lähes poikkeuksetta suli. “Siitä tunsin uuden portin…”

Lammio painautui Rahikaista vasten, hautasi huokaisten kasvonsa toisen kaulalle. Kuului pieni peiton kahaisu, kun luutnantti kietoi jalkansa toisen ympärille. Rahikainen hymisi hyvillään, tiukensi otettaan toisesta.

“Haka alla, pyörä päällä”, Rahikainen kuiskasi silmät jo ummessa. Hän silitti sormellaan Lammion huulta, joka avautui hieman lempeän kosketuksen seurauksena. Pehmeä haukotus täytti korsun samalla, kun Lammio tuhahti Rahikaisen kalpeaa kaulaa vasten.

“Karhu talja portin päällä…” kuului luutnantin uninen laulunsäe, joka antoi aivan omanlaisensa melodian Rahikaisen laululle.

Sen jälkeen ei kuulunut enää mitään muuta, kuin luutnantin uninen tuhina. Eikä Rahikainen olisi enempää toivonutkaan.

**Author's Note:**

> Miut löytää myös Tumblerista nimellä @graziososss, tulkaa ihmeessä juttelemaan mikäli mieli yhtään tekee! <3


End file.
